Firewind
Firewind is a Greek power metal band that was originally created as a way for guitarist Gus G. to market his demo album Nocturnal Symphony in 1998. They became a full band over three years later when they recorded Between Heaven and Hell. The band line-up changed between each album until the final change after their fifth, Allegiance. They have recorded two albums with this current line-up, featuring lead vocalist Apollo Papathanasio. History Early history The band began in 1998 when the young Greek Gus G. decided to record a demo with some close musician friends in the United States. The project was entitled Firewind, and was used as a showcase for Gus' guitar skills in an attempt to earn a professional recording deal.Metal Archives Firewind history The demo attracted the attention of Leviathan Records, but activity was put on hold when Gus was hired by Nightrage, Dream Evil, and Mystic Prophecy. Between Heaven and Hell After the release of his other bands' debut albums, Gus' attention returned to the Firewind project. Only he remained from the original formation - Leviathan owner David T. Chastain brought in vocalist Stephen Fredrick and drummer Brian Harris (both formerly of Kenziner), while Gus enlisted the help of bassist Konstantine. This line-up recorded the debut album Between Heaven and Hell. Burning Earth In 2003, new changes were instituted as drummer Stian Kristoffersen and bassist Petros Christo joined the band. Harris and Konstantine had been replaced as Gus was looking for a more permanent rhythm section that was prepared to tour. This lineup recorded Burning Earth and went on a tour of Japan with Rob Rock, but without vocalist Fredrick, who was not prepared to go on the road (despite prior guarantees to the contrary). At their October 2007 show at ProgPower USA, the band briefly reunited with Fredrick for a few songs off their first two albums. Forged by Fire Fredrick's replacement on the Burning the Earth Tour, singer Chitral "Chity" Somapala, was given the job full-time. Fellow touring member Bob Katsionis was also hired permanently to play keyboards. Firewind got a worldwide deal with Century Media by the end of that year. A few months after Forged By Fire was released, Chitral left due to personal and musical differences with the rest of the band. When his replacement, Apollo Papathanasio (of Time Requiem), was found, it was also announced that Kristoffersen would be leaving, to be replaced by British drummer Mark Cross. The reason for the split was that Gus wanted to have a set of Greek-based musicians willing to make Firewind their number one priority (probably to end the virtual revolving door of members) and Stian's main band was the Norwegian outfit Pagan's Mind. Gus also left his roles in Dream Evil, Mystic Prophecy and Nightrage. Allegiance and The Premonition Between 2004 and 2006, the band recorded Allegiance, which was released in July 2006. From November to December 2006, they toured the UK supporting DragonForce with All That Remains. Firewind accomplished their 2006/2007 world tour in Copenhagen at the Scandinavian Prog Power festival on November 10. The band went around the globe almost twice being on three continents including Asia, Africa, North America and Europe and played nearly 100 shows. The band went to Sweden to record The Premonition, which was released in 2008.The Premonition - Review Feb 14. 2008 In November 2008, the band released their first DVD, Live Premonition, containing footage of their entire concert at their home town in Greece on January 12 of that year. The band has been touring with Stratovarius in the UK from May 15, 2009 to May 20, 2009. During this tour, they added 2 new songs to their setlist: "Losing Faith" and "Days of No Trust". These songs have not yet been confirmed to appear on a future album release.http://www.firewind.gr/2008/home.asp In 2010 Firewind appeared in Issue 3 of the Eternal Descent Comic Book series. The narrative was inspired by lyrics from 'Angels Forgive Me' featured on 'The Premonition' Days of Defiance At the end of September 2009, Firewind began work on their sixth studio album, the band confirmed that they have written 12 vocal and two instrumental songs. On January 13, Firewind announced that they were parting ways with drummer Mark Cross, with Michael Ehré (Uli Jon Roth, Metalium, Kee Marcello) playing at the live Mexico shows. Those shows, however, were cancelled. On May 7, the band recorded a cover of Judas Priest's "Breaking the Law" for a compilation CD by the magazine Metal Hammer. On May 26, Firewind announced the name of their new album as Days of Defiance http://www.firewind.gr/2008/home.asp and comfirmed Michael Ehré as a full-time member. On 6 August they confirmed release dates of there new album Days of Defiance Europe 25 October and US a day later, and confirming release dates of there new single World on Fire Us 17 August and Europe 23 August Lineup Live albums *2008 Live Premonition Singles *2006: "Falling to Pieces" Greece #11 *2007: "Breaking the Silence" (Guest vocals by Tara Teresa) Greece #16 *2008: "Mercenary Man" Greece #5ifpi.gr greek singles chart page, Cited 4 April 2008 *2010: "World on Fire" Music videos *2003: "I Am the Anger" *2004: "The Fire and The Fury" *2005: "Tyranny" *2006: "Falling to Pieces" *2007: "Breaking the Silence" *2008: "Mercenary Man" *2008: "Head Up High" DVDs *2008: "Live Premonition" Category:Firewind